Sacrifice
by Dean Of Hearts
Summary: Over the years, Dean has sacrificed so much, but there was no way he was going to get Cas a cat. Destiel. Dean/Cas *slight fluff*


**This was written in the middle of the night so sorry if this is rushed but I tried. Cas is a wee bit OOC but this is when he has feelings so...yeah. **

* * *

Dean had sacrifice a lot. He's sold his soul for Sam. He suffered in hell for what seemed like forty years. Hell, he even had to ride a plane for nine hours. Yet, it was all worth it, in the end he saved those he had loved, but there was no way in he was going to get a cat. The day Cas got settled at the bunker he begged for a cat but Dean said no. His allergies were absolutely horrible and he wouldn't suffer so that Cas could have thing that would waste his money, ruin his furniture, and break Cas' heart when it would die in a year or two especially if Cas would take care of it by himself. Cas reasoned with him endlessly and wouldn't stop, he even created a PowerPoint presentation on Sam's laptop which featured multiple lolcatz and memes. Yet the answer was still no. Cas had even pulled out those puppy eyes and that adorable frown, it broke Dean's heart to see Cas so upset but he had to stay strong.

_'Well, what if I just got him an adorable kitten it couldn't hurt...NO! Dean you must remain resilient!'_ Dean kept having other variations of this conversation throughout that day.

That night was movie night and on movie nights Sam would sit on a recliner they brought in, and Dean and Cas would snuggle on a love-seat they bought. However, this movie night Cas sat as far as the chair would allow him and instead hugged himself. Dean seeing Cas' moping decided he would not give in and so he snuggled with a body pillow instead with a smug look on his face. Though, the pillow felt nothing like Cas' embrace. Cas even more upset at seeing this, decided that he would hit the hay early. Later when Dean went to bed he saw Cas lying on his side with a rose in his mouth and a bottle of whip cream in his hand.

"I'm not getting you a cat Cas," Dean said trying to resist temptation.

"Why not Dean? I would take care of it as if it was my own child, I'll go out every day if I have to, to get allergy medicine for you, I'll even let you name it! Just let me get one."

"I don't want your heart to break. It'll probably die in a few years, and it'll probably claw at you before it does. I can't stand to see you hurt. Also my allergies will make it look like you're living with Sneezy the frigging dwarf. Plus didn't you ever think how Sam would react to having a cat? Did you even ask him? There are too many strings attached to this Cas, and I don't want you to have to pay the price." Dean felt uncomfortable talking like frigging pansy and the fact that this was turning into a chick flick made him want to gag, but Cas was listening and getting at Dean's points.

"Alright Dean you win. I won't ask for a cat anymore." Said Cas, though Dean was relieved he couldn't help but feel guilty as Cas carried a crestfallen expression. When they went to bed Cas had his back to Dean, whilst Dean made sure Cas couldn't see him pull out his phone and texted a certain number.

* * *

That morning Cas woke up to an empty bed and got up to get something to eat. Being a little pissed at Dean a little more than usual, he briskly walked into the kitchen which was empty also. Then he heard the bunker door open and saw Sam carrying bags of supplies and Dean holding a cage in his hand where there was a little beige kitten with blue eyes and a dark blue collar to match.

"Surprise!" Said Dean as he handed the cage to Cas.

Cas pulled open the door to the cage and gingerly took out the precious kitten.

"Dean, I love him. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." Cas shouted like a little kid hooked on pixie stix. Suddenly aware of the little kitten he lowered his voice and gave Dean the biggest and warmest hug he could managed with a kitten in his arms. Suddenly Dean sneezed causing Cas slight worry.

Dean, noticing his worried expression pulled out a bottle of pills and said, "It's alright Cas, we picked up some pills on the way home."

Cas' smile widened even more and it warmed Dean's heart to see his angel so happy. "So, what are you gonna name him?"

"I think I'm gonna name him 'Cheezeburger' because now I can has him!"

Dean just smiled and embraced this moment even though Cas just named _their_ cat after a series of internet memes.

* * *

**Thank for reading this if you didn't just opened it up and closed it. Reviews are gold and I would really love them. If you hated this remember I wrote this in the middle of the night after a horrible day. So...yeah...**

**Shout out to Amelia-Williams-Pond and BatailleDeMots for the encouraging reviews on my other story**


End file.
